Light at the End of the Tunnel
by OxMiss PeachesXo
Summary: My First Story! Haruka and Michiru are finally getting Married. They've known of past lives or should I say past loves from them lives but their dearest friend Namine and her spouse Alura is just about to find out more about their own pasts lives.
1. Chapter 1: The Best of Friends

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

A/N:

Italics mean self talk. Keep an eye out for who it is.

In advance I am sorry for the spelling. I am a horrible speller. Well atleast with the bigger words I am. I sound them out if I am not sure. Please bere with me, and I hope it does not discourage you from reading.

Pronunciations of the names:

Main:

Namine- Na-men-nay

Alura- A-lur-a

Knoel- No-l

Haruka and Michiru- do I really need to go there?

Aiden- A-Den

Secondary:

Luana- Loo-an-a (she is the main maid.)

Light at the End of the Tunnel.

The Best Of Friends.

A tall, red headed girl, about five feet eight inches, with the deepest of green eyes was sitting at her desk in her bedroom. She Looked on her desk for her hair band and pulled her red locks that fell well past her waist into a ponytale, so she could think without it being in her way. The girl looked up waiting to hear someone yelling for her, there was nothing. It was quiet in her big house, she thought to herself _"It is too quiet. I wander where Michiru and the others are." _She lived in a eight bedroom mansion with a bath in each room. She enhaireted it, as well as all of his other propertys and the family business when her father passed away some years ago. She missed him so. _"Oh, Daddy. It has been far too long. Almost twelve years come this December. I miss you." _She had sold most of the twenty resedentiol propertys but decided to keep only five. She was only sixteen at the time. Five she could handle twenty she couldn't, and she knew it. There were only the five who actually had people living in them. The only five her father rented out, the rest he bought, fixed up and resold. A few that were left he was going to rent them out but he passed aways before they were finished. She knew she couldn't put five families out on the street, so she took the responsibility and each of the five families had made sure not too give her any problems. They were thankful such a young girl, had such a sweet heart to not throw each of them out and sell there homes. She made quiet a profit from those fifteen houses she did sell. Going for a million dollars, at the least, each, she knew the houses would be too much to handle so she did what she thought best. Her father was so loved. These people he decided to rent to were barely able to keep food on the table half the time. He made each of them a deal they could live in these exceptional homes and pay what they could afford for rent, which was anywhere from two hundred to four hundred dollars, (depending on the family) if they promised to keep the residance looking presentable at all times and always payed there share on time. _"Daddy, you are so kind. These families have kept to your word too."_ Her mind wandering again.

She was only twenty-eight years of age, fallen in love many times but always seemed to keep her distance, she knew things would never last between her and the guys or girls she tended to fall for. She envied Haruka and Michiru's love. Ever since there high school days they have been together. There always was an atraction between the two. All six of them have been friends for fifteen years or more years. Growing up together in there small town by the ocean, They all knew they would be together for a while. She had been happy to have each of them in her home. They all have been here for almost ten years now. Well all of them except Haruka and Michiru, they moved in with here shorty after her fathers passing. There parents never aproved of them and they had no where else to go. But She did not mind she loved her friends as family and was more than happy to help them. Not to mention happy to not be alone in that big house anymore. _"It seems like yesterday we just graduated... My mind keeps wandering to the past, I am not sure where to start, or what I should put in this... So many Wonderful memories. Yet, so many hurtful ones as well..."_

She sighed heavily looking back to her empty notebook, finally knowing how and where to start it.

"Hello, Let me start by saying that this story

has many ups and downs. There have been many

wonderful people in my life. Many have gone and

some stayed. In the end I have remained as I always

have been. Broken and quiet of my surroundings.

Content with who I was and who I have become, I am

always fearful where I will end up but always

knowing I would be happy in the end. If not on

purpose what else would it be? Destiny always

has a way of letting us know who we should meet,

who will stay and who will eventually go. I must

sound absolutly mad, but I have always known when

to sheild myself and when not too, always known

if something horrible would happen or if there was

some good in things. Destiny will speak to you, but

only if you take the time to lisen. There is and

always will be light at the end of a tunnel. You just

have to take the time to find your way through the

tunnel... Never forget that. Oh, silly me I forgot the

most important detail, This is the story about my life,

and my friends, My name is Namine Alissia Kaknom, I

am a soul heiress of the well known Kaknom empire.

I am the only living..."

Namine continued writing, so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't notice the smaller, dark haired beauty who was calling out for her. Alura entered Namine's room repeating once again "Namine?" Still no reply. Alura was now becomming worried. _"Where could you be?"_ she thought to herself. Than she remembered the master bedroom had another room off to the left of it, over by the bathroom. She walked closer to the door, that led to Namine's Father's study. "Namine? Are you in here?" She passed Namina's bed, which was always unmade and smiled as she opened the door next to the bathroom.

There she saw Namine sitting at a desk in the center of the room, facing a big picture window. The gentle breeze that came in from the window greeted Alura as she entered the fair sized room. She hadn't been in here in years, she looked around the room. There was a couch and a few chairs on one side, a bookcase, stand with a lamp on top of it and a largely over stuffed chair on the other. In the center, almost exactly, stood Namine's desk with the red head occuping the chair. She walked over to the book case, took off a book from the shelf entitled "To Love or Not To Love." She smiled at the title, _"Namine, you are such a sweetheart." _

She sat down on the large, overstuffed chair and looked over in Namine's direction. _"She has not been in here since a few months after her father passed... It used his room than. I wander what brought her in here. What is she doing?" _Alura stood up and walked over to Namine and touched her shoulder.

Namine jumped and looked up at the sweet girl. She had been the oldest at the age of twenty-nine but you would never tell by her stature. She had jet black hair that she kept short and styled. She was a petite women, with eyes of blue. Eyes someone could fall into, Namine always seemed peaceful whenever she was around. Maybe that was why she hadn't noticed her before. "Oh, it's you Alura. You scared me. I was just..." she stopped talking now embarrased of what she was doing.

"You were just writing the story of our life. I saw that part on your paper." Namine turned a nice crimsin shade. Alura smiled as she continued. "You know I am sapost to be the writer not you, Love."

"Oh, Alura. Must you always call me love? And just for your information I just wanted to write some things down so when we all become old and gray we can have one of our grandchildren read it to us." Alura looked at the red head now with curiousity.

"Is that so, _Love_?" Alura asked making sure the "love" part was notciable. All Alura got was a slight nod of Namine's head. Namine was now looking at the ground, playing with the pen she still held. "If you are writing the story of our lives why don't you use the computer?" Pauseing to point over towards the computer on Namine's desk. "It would be so much easier you know." Namine just nodded again. "What is wrong, Love?" Alura stepped closer to Namine and lifted her face to look at her.

"I don't really know. I have just been missing my Dad latly, and I can't help but wander if I will ever find 'The One' you know? I mean Michiru and Haruka found each other so quickly and..."

Alura cut her off. "And nothing, love. Don't worry. You of all people should know things have a way of working there selves out." With that said she received a smile from her dear freind. "We have known each other probably the longest here in this house, I know you deserve happiness. You will find it, eventually. You just have to believe in yourself as mich as I do." She started walking towards the door leading out into Namine's bedroom. As she got to the door she turned back to her friend. "Are you ever going to learn how to make your bed?" She said with a giggle.

Namine just laughed along with her. "Of course not! I will never make my bed." She proclaimed. "In my opinion there is not a point too. You just get in it later that day to mess it back up." She said with a huge grin on her face. _"Well it is true."_

"Oh, Namine! You are impossible." She paused looking at her friend. "Feel better now?" She asked her friend.

"Yes. Thank you." Then Alura dissapeared into Namine's room, and she heard the door to her room close softly. _"If I did not know any better Alura my dear I'd swear you were my destiny..."_ Turning back to her desk, she looked at her notepad, _"Maybe I should write this down on my computer."_ She turned her computer on and brought up Word Perfect. Looking at the clock she knew she only had an hour to write all she had written down on paper into her computer. Dinner would be served at 6:15. _"One thing I never quiet understood Daddy, Why did dinner always had to be at exactly 6:15pm. I always thought it was silly at such a time but I have grown quiet accustomed to it. I guess some things will never change, huh."_ She started typing knowing if she stayed in her thoughts she would not get done in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alura just turned down towards the set of double stairs when she noticed Knoel comming out of his room. "Hello Knoel." She smiled at him.

"Hey 'Lura. How are you?" He started walking beside her towards the stairs himself. Pushing his fingers through his almost shoulder length, dark red hair.

Too Alura it almost looked black, his eyes were a shimmering green though. He stood almost eight inches taller than the smaller girl who only stood five feet, four inches in her heels that she wore everyday. _"I don't blaim people for thinking Namine and Knoel are siblings"_ She thought to herself as she smiled. "Can't complain. Love is in her Father's study." He looked over at her puzzled. "Yea my thoughts too, I am not sure what provoked her to go in there. She told me she has just been thinking alot about him lately."

"She loved him so. I only met her Father a couple times."

Now it was Alura who looked at him puzzled. "Really?" He nodded yes. "Wow, we have known this family for years, It is just hard to believe. What about her Mother? WHat did you think of her? Did you like her?"

"Yea, I was around Namine more when Mrs. Kaknom was still alive." Still looking at him they sat at the top of the steps. "We were very close than, Don't you remember? We all hung out back than. It was only the three of us." Now looking at her with a questioning look.

"Yes, I remember. How could I forget. We use to get into SO much trouble." She laughed, causeing him to laugh along with her.

"Yea, those were the days." Still Laughing. "Mr. Kaknom was always working back than, we always had to answe to Mrs. Kaknom." His laughter faded into a smile, thinking of how happy everyone was back then. "I do miss her. Since her death Namine and I haven't been as close as we use too. It is like she is afraid to stay too close to people..." Looking at Alura with a half smile he finsihed. "everyone except you, that is."

Her Laugh dimmed into a smile which faded quickly as well. "Yea, I am sorry she is not so close to you now." Looking at the now saddend Knoel. " But Hey, cheer up! She is still closer to you than most people." He smiled at that, She was right. "I miss both of them, her parents. You would of liked him. You remind me a bit of him, you know." Smiling again.

"Is that so?" A bit itrigued by the thought.

Alura laughed. "Yea. You both have the will to acomplish anything." He smiled satisfied with her answer. "But you both don't know when to shut up." Laughing harder now, Knoel just looked at her and started laughing too. She was right he didn't know when to shut up half the time.

"What are you two talking about up there?" Aiden asked as Haruka and Michiru came into the foyer to see what the commotion was about. Aiden was a tall man. Short dark hair, with dark eyes. All the girls practiclly fell over thereselves for him. He had a kind heart, but sometimes got annoyed to easily. He was the youngest male, Michiru being the youngest female in the house, but he still stood a inch taller than Knoel who was a year older than him.

"Did you find Namine, Alura?" Michiru asked, brushing her agua colored hair out of her blue eyes. She stood tall but was shorter than just about everyone in the house, everyone except Alura who always proved to be the wisest even though she was only two or three years older than almost in the house.

"Just talking about before we met you guys." She stood up, starting to walk down the stairs, now looking at Michiru. "Yea, she was in her Father's study."

"Why did she go to her Mother and Fathers room after he died anyway?" Haruka asked looking at her with her green eyes now puzzled. Scratching her Blonde head in the prosess making her look so lost.

"Should you tell her or should I Knoel?" Asking Knoel who just gestured for her to continue as he got up and walked down the stairs to stand with the rest of them. "Well, Haruka." She paused and sat down on the step, she hated standing when she was talking. "She has always loved her parents room and when her father passed she would lay in his bed and sleep. It was the only place she could get any rest. The only place she really felt safe. SO she decided to move all of her things in there about a week before you two," Nodding over at Michiru. "Came to live here. Now anymore questions?" She said with a smile. Everyone shook there head 'no'and walked out of the foyer to get ready for dinner it would be served in about fifteen minutes and noone was ready. She sighed as she stood up thinking, _"Why do I always feel like I am the only adult around here?"_

"Because none of us want to take on that role." Alura turned around to see a smiling Namine.

Alura just stood there, than after regaining her composur when the red head stood beside her she asked. "How did you..."

"I am not sure but sometimes I tend to feel what people think. Has to do with the whole destiny thing i sapose." She interupted her dear friend. "I thought you might like to know I put my story into my computer but I am also going to write it in my notebook. So if I want to write outside I will still be able too."

Alura just smiled. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, you know."

"I know but I like you knowing all there is to know about me." She smiled. "Makes it easier for me, I don't have to worry about telling four other people." She earned a nice smack on the arm for that. "Dinner ready? I am starving. You better get changed." She stated looking down at Alura's Outfit. _"Oh, Daddy. You and you silly rules."_

"Yea, I better. See you in less than ten minutes." Alura hurried upstairs.

Namine stood there for a bit longer looking out the window to the front lawn. "Atleast We don't have to be so formal now, but we do have to look 'our sunday best' as you would say Daddy."

"Who are you talking to?" Aiden asked.

Namine looked up, "Oh, noone in perticular, Just thinking aloud I sapose."

"Dinner is almost done we should take our seats before Luana gets in there." Haruka said to Namine while walking past her. Michiru right at her side as always.

"Yea, Do you two ever seperate?" Namine joked they just smiled and kept walking. "Where is Knoel, Aiden?"

"Right here, Love. Don't worry I am not going anywhere." He said with a smile, knowing how much that anoyyed her.

"Oh No, Not you too. Always the 'Love' with Alura. Is it some pet name?" Mainly asking herself. "It drives me nuts!" She poked Knoel as he got closer to her. "And you better not go anywhere!"

Taking Namine by the waist, and taking her hair band out of her hair at the same time. "I won't." He smiled. "You can't have this in your hair for dinner." Handing her, her hairband. "Speaking of Alura," He pasued and looked up towards the stairs. "Come on women! we can't be late!"

"I am comming, Do I look ok?" She asked fixing the bottom of her dress and dropping it.

"You always look more than ok. May I?" Knoel offered them both an arm. They both accepted and entered the Dinning room.


	2. Chapter 2:What is with Everyone?

A/n Hope everyone enjoyed the first chanpter. Hell I just hope someone reads it. :) Please read and reveiw it would deffinatly make my day... thanx!

New charater Pronunciations:

Kolcam- Col-Cam(butler)

Light at the End of the Tunnel

What is with Everyone?

"I am comming, Do I look ok?" She asked fixing the bottom of her dress and dropping it.

"You always look more than ok. May I?" Knoel offered them both an arm. They both accepted and entered the Dinning room. The three of them took there seats. Namine at the head of the table, Alura to her left and Knoel to her right. Beside Alura sat Aiden, and beside of Knoel sat Haruka with Michiru at her side.

Walking into the room, as the three started to sit down, was an elderly small, fradigile gray haired lady. Her eyes of blue shown how much wisdom this tiny woman carried with her. Despite her fraile appearance she was far from a fraile women. She had been working here since before Namine had even been born. Dispite her temper she was a delightful women, and always made sure the things that were to be done on time, were in fact done. Namine loved the old women and couldn't bare to see her go when most of the other staff left. They all feared Namine wouldn't pay them fairly, but the older lady knew better and stayed and took care of Namine. She felt it her duty to do so, for that Namine was thankful. "Cutting it close today are we Miss?" Luana stated, looking at Namine.

Namine just smiled as she took her seat. "No Luana, cutting it close would be sitting down as the chimes, letting us know it was a quarter past six, went off." No sooner she said that the chimes indeed went off letting them know it was time for dinner. Luana was about ready to say something alone the lines of, i told you it was close. Namine just looked over at her, "I know, I know. Can we just start dinner?" Everyone laughed.

Luana nodded turning towards the kitchen. A few seconds later she exited with a small cart of beverages, and behind her A tall, neatly kept man, with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes pushed another cart with six meal servings on it. He was in his late thirdies. He has been working for Namine for almost five years now, ever since Luana had asked for some help with dinner and the prepairing and cleaning of it. They each begun serving the meal and beverages, once finished they both stood and looked towards Namine. "Would you be needing anything else miss?" Luana asked.

"No. That would be all Luana, Kolcam. Thank You, enjoy your dinner as well. See you two tomorrow." She said with a smile, knowing she nor anyone else would ask of there assistance after dinner. The two of them walked into the kichen to eat there dinner. Everyone ate the same thing at dinnertime. Namine figured they worked hard to cook it they should be able to enjoy it as well.

As long as Luana and Kolcam weren't needed they could come and go as they pleased and had permission to use the pool, library or the tennis court if they'd like too as well. Kolcam was the only one who used the tennis court most of the time anyway. They really were only responsible for a few minor things but the biggest just being to make sure dinner is prepaired before 6:15 and served at exactly 6:15. Breakfast and Lunch were everyone elses responsibility, if they were hungry they could make there selves something to eat. Everyone always cleaned up after thereselves, kept their own rooms clean and washed there own clothes.. All Luana had to do was keep the house tidy, making sure the linnons were clean as well as any hygenal items, such as towels and so, were washed and if anyone asked for her help, to help them. Kolcam just needed to answer the door, tell Namine or any of the others if someone was there and to help Luana with anything she needed.

"So how was everyones day today?" Alura asked breaking the silence in the room.

Namine smiled. "Mine was pretty good, As you all know by now, I am sure," Looking over towards Alura with an already knowing smile, continuing. "I have been in my father's study," She paused. "Well my study now, but none the less, I was in there writing the story about our lives. How we met and so on." Everyone had something to say but she continued before anyone could speak up. "Well, it is mainly about my life and how I came to know all of you and then to talk about what all each of us has been through."

"Oh, that is wonderful Nami'. I am SO excited." Michiru burst out, not being able to contain her excitment. Everyone laughed except Alura who tryed to hide the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Oh, Michi. I swear if I didn't know any better I would say you were still in high school." Haruka said teasing her younger lover. Michiru just pouted a bit at it, and to make Haruka regret her words she removed her hand that was placed on the blondes inner thigh. Michiru ignored the blondes attempt to apologise and continued to eat. The blonde was now the one pouting. Everyone tryed to conceil their laughter, none suceeded. Haruka grew aggrivated.

Alura noticed and quickly went back to the first subject. "So tell us Love, When do we get to read this masterpeice?" Everyone now looking towards the firey red head, awaiting the answer.

"Well," saying with a sly smile on her face. "I haven't decided yet. I am not sure if it will even come out right, so I don't know if anyone at all will read it." With that everyone looked disapointed. She thought a moment. _"It can't hurt..."_ "If it comes out good or bad," She put a bit of food close to her lips and said. "What?"

"Tell us!" Everyone except Alura said in unisin.

"Yea, Please finish."Alura said stairing at the red head with her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Namine chewed her food and swallowed as she grinned. _"Those eyes... always so beautiful... always so tempting. Alura thank you for being my friend. I couldn't ask for a better one." _Lost in her thought once again, she realised Aiden was talking to her.

"Earth to the captian. Anyone home?" Aiden was now leaning over Alura snapping his fingers at her.

"What?" Forgeting what they were talking about.

"You were going to tell us when we could read this story you are writing." Knoel said on the edge of his seat.

"Oh, Yes." She paused once again to put food into her mouth.

"Namine!" Everyone now screamed at her.

She just laughed. "Well once it is complete and I have read through it I will make copies for each of you."

"I can't wait." Michiru said whipping her mouth, as she stood to take her dishes to the kitchen.

"Now I am excited." Haruka said following her water goddess.

"Keep me updated, Love." Aiden said while giving her a kiss on the cheek, and walking into the kitchen as well. _"I am never going to get rid of that nickname." _Namine thought to herself as she watched him leave. _"It could be worse. I hope everyone doesn't start calling me that." _

"They eat fast. Well Haruka and Aiden do atleast, that Michiru picks at her food too much, She is already so freaking skinny. I think she is trying to weigh zero." Knoel said with a laugh.

"Yea, but I also know someone else who eats pretty fast." Smiling from across the table. "Why do you always take your time during dinner?"

"I, um, well I" Stammering over his own words he looked up at Alura. "I enjoy spending time with the two of you, and I know they eat quickly so I eat slower so I can spend a bit of alone time with my two favorite girls." He now said with a blush. "I love you two."

"I love you too Knoel." Namine said while squeezing his hand. "I am happy it is just the three of us at the end of the meals too, to be honest." Knowing that would make Knoel feel better.

"Me too, Knoel. And you know I love you. I tell you all the time. " The smaller dark haired beauty now admitted.

They were interupted by Haruka who opened the swinging door that lead to the kitchen and asked. "So who's night is it to do dishes?"

What's today?"Namine asked honestly.

"Um..." Haruka stumbled.

"It's Tuesday 'Ruka. Which means it is our turn." Came Michiru's voice from within the kitchen.

"Sorry to bother you guys." She said as she turned back into the kicthen and started to say. "Well why didn't you say that before I went in there and..." before she was cut off by the door closing. Then they heard Michiru giggle and some mumbles they could't make out.

"They are always going to be together you know." Knoel said with a smile. _"I hope I find a love like that. Looking over towards Alura. I don't think I could ever tell you how I feel. I fear our Namine Loves you as I do. but worse I fear you have feelings for her as well..."_ He sighed deeply making both girls look up from their plates. He didn't even notice the two look at each other and mouth. "What's up with him?" as the other just shrugged.

"So you guys know what I did today what did the two of you do?" Noone said anything. "Please don't both say something at once."

Alura laughed gaining Knoel's attention. "What did I miss?"

Now Namine joined Alura in her laughter. "Oh, Nothing too important. I just asked what the two of you did today, and when noone replyed I said something along the lines of 'Don't both of you speak at once'" She looked at Alura with a questioned look on her face, who just shrugged once more. "Knoel what's on your mind?"

Knoel blushed deeply making the girls look at each other once again in disbelief. Of all the years they've known him, he has always been such a flirt and never embarrased of anything. _"What was with him tonight? What Got him like this?"_ both the girls thought in unisin. They have known him queit some time and know him all too well... "I, um well... Let's see..." He paused searching for a way out he didn't want to tell the two most important girls in his life that he fell for one of them, fearing _THEY_ have already fell for one another. He didn't want to lose either of them, he didn't want to betray their friendship they ALL held so dear. Guiltily he tryed to change the subject. "I went fishing today, didn't catch a damn thing but I enjoyed the time to myself." He said hopeing they would drop it but knew he couldn't get that lucky.

Alura was getting ready to speak when Michiru came through the swinging door, with an apron on and a smile on her sweet, delicate face. "Are the three of you finished?" Saying sweetly as she always was.

Haruka peeked out from above her head and said."Yea you done yet? I want to get done and get ready for bed."

"But it is only going on 7:30." Knoel said thankfully. Namine scensed the relief in his voice. _"I wander what's got him so in thought lately?"_ Namine wandered.

"Exactly! I have things to do before bed." Haruka said while wrapping her arms around Michiru causeing her to blush heavily. Michiru quickly turned around to go back into the kichen hoping noone seen how red she knew her face was, she could feel the heat of off it. "Well?"

"Yes, I think we are done. We will be right in." Namine said, the others nodded as Knoel stood and quicky dissapeared into the kitchen with his dishes. "Do you know what is wrong with him?" Now facing the smaller girl.

"I have no idea, I was going to ask him what was really up but Michru came in." Alura said shrugging while standing up gathering her dishes to take into the kitchen as well.

"Something is up 'Lura. I know something is..." _"Just not queit sure what it is yet tho." _Namine finished her sentance within her mind. Now alone in the empty dinning room she looked around. A fireplace in the corner next to her gave off a small glow of its surroundings, she looked up. The huge room had many paintings on the walls. Namine gazed to the far wall on the oposit side of the dinning room. Her eyes now focused on the painting that hung there, It was a picture of a garden. The garden with its peaceful sceanery and the way the artist painted the whisps of the wind to shake each pedal delicatly, was truely enough to calm even the restless of minds. _"Always at ease, but always in motion." _Namine thought to herslef.

"You comming?" Alura asked, peeking into the room where her friend still sat.

Looking over towards her friend, she just nodded and stood up. Alura still looking at her just put on a false smile. _"What is with those two lately?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later.

"I have so much on my mind lately, but i have no clue how to tell her how I really feel. Will I lose the best friend I ever had? Will she hate me forever for feeling like I do?" A shadowy figure sat on a bed in a dark room, writing silently in a notebook. "Is it right for me to feel this way? I have to tell her..." _"But how?"_ They wandered as the person put the notebook into the top drawer of a small nightstand that stood next to the bed. They rolled over and looked towards the window at the side of their bed and sighed. They soon drifted off to sleep, with her on their mind and now invaiding their dreams...


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions Deferred

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

Light at the End of the Tunnel

Confessions Deferred.

Namine's slowly peeked from behind her heavy lids. She tryed to move but something was holding her down. Namine heard a soft moan as the memories of the night before flooded back...

_"Namine?" A small voice could be heard through the thunderous clap and the loudly beating rain that fell onto Namine's balcony doors. Namine slowly observed her dark room half knowing who was calling out to her. A flash of bright, but quick light illuminated her room and she saw a small figure comming towards her. "Namine? Are you awake?"_

_"Alura? Are you ok?" Namine now sat up in the middle of her kings size bed, as the neon green satin sheets slid from her almost naked form. "Baby Girl?" She questioned again as another loud boom shooke the strong foundation of the house once again. The noise caused Alura to leap into Namine's arms, muffling her frightened sobs in the nape of Namine's neck. All Namine could do was wrap her arms around the smaller frightened older women like she does on any night, when the storms from the ocean become vilently loud and earth shakingly stong. "Baby Girl, It is ok. Just like any other storm. Nothing to worry about I have you now." Now stroking her silky back reveiling to Namine that Alura only had on a sateen very short, very reveiling teddy. "Why must she always come to my bed like this?"Namine wandering knowing she had to stand and go do something. "But what?" She thought again. Thats when another flash of light illuminated her room showing the door still was slightly open. "Yes!" She exclaimed in her mind._

_Namine then stood up from her bed, reveiling her long legs. He night gown was anything but a gown. Alura blushed, her eyes following the lenght of the women that stood before her. She always loved Namine in viberant colors but the pale color of the pink, silk nighty that she wore tonight made Alura gaze at the beauty, who looked to be an Angel. The nighty stopped right at the top of her long legs, reveiling the curves of her behinde. "Namine?" Alura question her, with a sight panick in her voice, as she continued to walk across the room._

_"I am just closing the door. You didn't close it all the way when you came in." With that Alura curled up on the side of the bed she always took on nights like tonight. Knowing Namine was there she didn't feel so frightened anymore. Namine made her way back to her bed in the dark with the flashes of the lighting to guide her way. She climbed into her bed and rolled facing the smaller womens back. "Alura?"_

_Alura smiled at hearing her name on her lips. "Yes, Love?"_

_"Will it always be like this for us?"_

_Puzzled Alura turned to face the red-haired women lying next to her. "Be like what?"_

_Namine paused at the question she just asked. "I mean... Um... Best friends." Her heart dropped._

_"Yea, sure we will..." Alura's heart also dropped at hearing them words. She started to turn to face the balcony door so she could just close her eyes and fall into her once sweet dreams that she was so violently awakened from, due to the storm outside. _

_"Alura?" Alura froze in place. Namine wandered what was wrong with her Baby Girl. _

_"Yes." Alura words were no louder then a whimper of a helpless abandoned puppy._

_"Come here." Namine beckoned her with her arms open. "I hope she won't hate me for this." Namine's fears kept echoing in her head. _

_Stunned by what Namine just offered, Alura just lay there still. Not Able to speak. "Am I dreaming? Did I fall alseep that quickly?" Alura's thoughts were raging, meeting the demands of the raging storm outside the window she now looked towards._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to. I will understand. I was just..." Namine's words trailed off as the smaller girl moved closer to the red-head beside her. "I was just, I want you to feel safe." Namine finally just changed what her heart was screaming at her to reveil._

_"I always do when I am around you." Alura's heart beat faster as she realized the words that spilled from her lips with no control. _

_In the darkness of her room, Namine looked around. Alura had fallen asleep about an hour ago but Namine's thoughts kept her awake. She peared down at the girl molded next to her body. There skin touching, from the top of her neck all the way down along her naked form. She smiled at the thought of the half dressed beauty laying so close to her and begun to feel a strong desire to always keep her safe. "I love you, Alura." Stroking her short, fallen dark strands of hair from her peacefully sleeping eyes. "More then you will ever know. I will never leave your side..."She trailed off sighing as the sleeping girl snuggled closer to her own naked flesh. Namine's hands ran the length of the women's back, She heard Alura let out a small sigh and froze. "Is she awake?" Namine thought. Alura didn't move from her postion. Namine smiled as she sighed in relief. "I found my destiny." Namine sadi aloud before drifting off to sleep._

Revisting her memories made her think to herself. _"Am I setting myself up for disaster?"_ Looking down at Alura who was still sleeping soundly, molded next to her own body, with her head laying on her shoulder. "Alura." Namine said quietly hoping she wouldn't akwaken. She layed there just stairing at this womens face. A women she has known most of her life since childhood.

"I love you, Namine." Alura said dreamily.

Namine still examined her face wandering if she heard what she thought she heard. But the women bofore her was still sleeping. _"Is she dreaming?"_ Namine thought. _"Better yet why is she dreaming of me?"_

"Namine? Don't you love me too?" Alura stated again now with her eyes slightly open.

Namine breathe quickened and thought her mind to be playing tricks on her poor heart. "I have always loved you." Namine said with a faint whisper, fearing to be completly heard. _"What is she is not really awake?"_ Namine feared.

Alura smiled to herself, only seconds later did she realize what was actually going on. Her heart raced. She pretended not to hear and pretended she did not just ask her if she loved her. She yawned and looked into Namine's deep green eyes. "Good Morning, Love. Thank you for letting me sleep in here." _"Maybe she won't say anything."_ "Sorry I slept so close to you last night." Maybe she couldn't avoid what just happened but to her surprise Namine just smiled.

"Can I get up now?" Namine asked causeing Alura to turn a crimsin red. Alura moved off of her. "And don't worry about it 'Lura. It's queit all right." She smiled as she dissapeared into her bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

Alura sat on the bed looking toward the open bathroom door. _"I wander why she didn't say anything? She said she has always loved me... Does she really love me?" _Alura swung her feet over the edge of the bed ready to stand when she heard a knock at the door. She stood and walked to the door and opened it. "Good Morning Luana. What is it you need?"

Just then Namine Emerged from the bathroom. Looking towards Namine, Luana said. "Miss, I wanted to remind you you have to go to that meeting today."

Walking towards the closet she looked over at Luana in the doorway. "Yes, I know." With that Luana walked away and Alura closed the door. "Alura?" Pausing from looking for soemthing desent to waer today and looking at Alura.

Alura stopped in her tracks looking towards her. _"Oh, God. She is going to say something about it. I almost got away with it."_ She finally got enough courage to reply with a simple, "Yes?" Not meeting her eyes.

"Are you ok? I feel like the storm really got to you last night? You were trembling when I wanted to hold you. And when you didn't say anything I felt you were nervous of something? Why does thunderstorms bother you so much?" Namine stated wishing she hadn't brought up the fact that she had _wanted_ to hold her. _"Why couldn't I of said 'asked' or just not even said anything at all."_ She was yelling at herself with-in her own thoughts.

_"I was trembling because you wanted to hold me."_ Alura thought to herself. "It just woke me out of a dead sleep and I was having a horrid dream." She lied. Well half lied, the storm really did wake her. With a smile she walked towards the door. "I will leave you to get ready. Hope the meeting goes well. Good luck, Love." She ducked out of the room before Namine could ask anymore questions. _"That was close."_ With a sigh of relief she went next door to her own room.

"She sure is acting strangly this morning." Namine stated aloud, still looking through her clothing that hung in her closet. Fingering through them she finally deciding on a black skirt that fitted her snuggly around the hips and only fell halfway above her knee. She paired it with a deep red, silky tank top under a black, ladies blazer. She slipped her stockings on and went to her closet to find the proper shoes. Namine grabbed a pair of black four inch heels that had a cute bow on the back of the strap that wrapped around the ankle. _"I don't know how women can..." _Her thoughts trailed off as she realized something. "Wait. Why did Alura change the subjet? Was she really trembling because she was embarresed and didn't want me to hold her?" Namine said aloud. Her heart sunk, but she decided she had to move on and just get the day over with. She didn't care to think about it anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bedroom next to Alura's she was silently cursing herself. One because she ran off without telling Namine her real reason behind the trembling and two because Aiden had caught her in a most reveiling teddy. _"Why didn't I escape through the door connecting our rooms?"_ She thought. "Why?! Because your a damn fool!" She yelled in her own room. Looking around she just sighed then walked towards her own closet to get dressed. So she could go down to eat and just go out for the day. _"Maybe I will spend my day at the park after I get off." _She thought to herself as she pulled on a orange halter sun dress over her small frame. "Now where did I leave my favorite shoes?" She asked herself aloud while looking all around for her favorite pair of white open toed, five inch heels. "Aha! There you are." Now speaking to her shoes, as she slid them onto her feet and tying them almost halfway up her calf.

Looking in the mirror one last time at her flawless form she smiled. "I wish I could tell you I have loved you all my life too." Flattening the fabric over her torso she turned and exited her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning 'Lura!" Michiru's Excited voice proclaimed. Everyone looked up as she walked in.

"Hey, Alura." Haruka looked up from the paper she had been reading.

"Sleep well?" Aiden asked with a smile.

Knoel smakced Aiden in the arm. "Be nice, you know she doesn't like storms." Looking over to Alura with an apollogetic expression. "Sorry about him he has no manners." Gaining a laugh from Alura, he resumed eating.

"Good morning everyone. And Aiden I slept very good actually." _"Very good indeed. I haven't slept that good in years." _Smileing to herself she got some pancakes that Michiru made. "Hey Michi?"

"Yea" Michiru said looking up from her gaze across the table, with that ever so pleasent smile on her face.

"What's up this morning? You are even chipper then you normally are.

Michiru looked over towards Haruka with a gaze as if pleading with her to reviel something. Haruka nodded. "Well I want to wait until everyone is in the same room." She beamed.

Just then Namine came into the room. "So now everyones here." Looking around making sure her statement was true. "What is so important?"

That's when Michiru flashed her hand and exclaimed. "Haruka asked me to marry her last night!!!"

"Well Its about damn time." Namine smiled, nudging Haruka.

"Congradulations! Guys. I never thought you would get her to do it." Knoel said winking at Michiru.

Aiden beamed another one of his sly smiles. "Well that explains all the extra noise I heard comming through the walls last night."

"Aiden!" Everyone but Alura and Haruka who was now a crimsin color, yelled. Alura was too caught up in her own thoughts to of even heard what was said.

_"She looks so beautiful today."_ Alura smiled engrossed in her thoughts.

She didn't stay lost in them too long because Namine got up from the table quickly after looking at the clock above the bakers rake in the corner of the kitchen. "I have to go. I am going to be late." She walked over to Alura kissed her on the cheek and went for the door. "Oh, Shit! My plate." She spun on her heels and started towards the sink.

"I got it, Love. I don't have to go to the center until one today."

"Thanks Baby Girl." Planting another kiss on Alura's cheek she hurried toward the fowyer. "Bye everyone. I will be back about three thirty." She yelled standing at the door.

"Good Luck!" Knoel yelled.

"Yea, Good luck!" Haruka and Michiru said simutaniously.

"Whatever you do DO NOT take your blazer off! Well maybe you should It will sweeten the deal!" Aiden said with a laugh.

"Thanks guys and Maybe I will it is a bit warm today." Namine said with a laugh in her voice. "Ok, Now bye guys. See you later Alura."

"Bye, Love. Get going or you will be late it is quarter 'til twelve now!" With that Namine closed the door and got into her car and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4: Desperation Takes Hold

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

New Character Pronunciations:

Jezabelle - Jez-a-bell

Piaire - P-air

I know this one isn't new but I failed to mention the correct way to say her full name in the first chapter.

Namine Alissia Kaknom - Na-men-nay A-lis-see-a Ka-noome

Light at the End of the Tunnel

Desperation Takes Hold.

Namine pulled into a parking lot of a nice cafe' down town. She galnced at the clock before shutting the engine off, it read 1:17pm. "I have thirteen minutes." She thought to herself as she calmed down a bit before getting out of the car. These meetings always made her nervous. She never thought to be the kind of girl to follow into a retail bussiness like her father. "Wish me luck Daddy." She said aloud before exiting the car. She went to she back door to grab her breifcase off the seat. "Just breathe. You have been doing this kind of thing for years."

At the entrance of her favorite cafe' 'Le Imperatrice' meaning 'The Emporess', she was greeted with warm smiles and a charming atmosphere. "Afternoon Madame Kaknom." A very tall, blue eyed beauty asked. Her blonde hair in a neat french braid that fell well past the curve of her bottom.

"Hello Jezabelle. Is my client here?"

"Yes, Madame. He is already seated at your usual table. Would you like me to escort you or would you like me to tell Piaire the usual?"

"Go ahead and tell Piaire the usual and tell him I said 'Hello', I will wait here for you." Namine said knowing her favorite meal took extra time to prepair, and she didn't like getting her food when her clients were finishing up. She waited for about three minutes, while trying to catch a glempse at the man at her table, before Jezabelle came back over to her. "All set?" Namine asked.

"Yes, Madame. Right this way please." Namine followed Jezabelle to her table, even though she knew exactly where to go, she still remained closely behind the blonde. "Your table Madame." Jezabelle motioned towards Namine's favorite table with a smile.

"Thank You."

"Would you like me to take your orders now or come back?"

"Give us a few minutes to decide please." The unknown man looked at the women charmingly. He had the most beautiful long black hair, pulled in a low pony tail. At the ends she notice how his hair curled slightly. She couldn't help but smile at that. After peering closer to his facial features, he was a very handsom fellow, with the most unique eyes. She never seen anyone with that shade of blue eyes, and in his left eye she could see a speck of an amber color.

As Jezabelle walked away Namine took her seat and smiled polightly at the gentalmen that stood at about two inches taller then herself, infront of her so she could sit first. "Hello my name is Namine Koknom" She reached acroos the table to shake his hand. "And yours is?"

With a confused look he replyed. "Jonathan Strait."

"Yes, that's right Mr. Strait. Do you origionate from the states?" Smiling sweetly. "I have a terrible memory please forgive my mindlessness." She said while removing her blazer. Remembering what Aiden said a few hours ago her smile brodened. _"Man, now I wish it was cooler outside instead of in the mid 70's all year round." _Even though the place well air conditioned she was still warm.

"Anytime." Jonathan said with a flirtasious smile. "And yes I do origionate from the states. I moved here soon after my mother passed away. She was the only reason I stayed there so long."

"Sorry to hear that. What brought you to Kinsale?" Changing the subject, trying not to dwell on saddened memories.

"I have always loved Ireland and this town is full of life with all the tourests. I fell in love with this town when I myself was a tourest back in1926, I was only 20 then and I adored this place." He smiled, glanceing past her shoulder to see the waitress comming.

"Good After Noon, My name is Angela, I will be your waitress today. If you need anything just let me know." She said with a quant little smile on her lips. "Now what would the two of you like for beverages?"

"I would like a Peach Tea." Namine said returning the smile. Looking towards Jonathan she quickly did the math in her head, _"If it is 1932 and he was twenty in '26, then he is twenty-six." _She looked at his facial features again. _"Yea, He still has his youth on his side."_ Smileing at the thought now looking towards Angela.

"And I would like a bottle of your finest wine please." Jonathan said.

"I will be right back with your drinks and to take your order." With that Angela quickly turned around to get there drinks.

Jonathan studied the menu again. "What are you getting Namine?"

Namine picked up her menu pretending to look through it. "That." She layed the menu on the table and pointed to something.

Jonathan looked at what she was pointing at and read aloud. "Cajun Monkfish tail on pumpkin & coriander mash, tomato, chilli & lime salsa €19.00" Looking up at her. "Well I am not complaining, that sounds appitizing but I am going to go with this." He was now pointing at the menu smileing.

"Chargrilled 10.oz Sirloin Steak on crushed potatoes, wild mushroom & port sauce €21.00" She read aloud. "You can tell you are a guy." She laughed her sweet laugh.

Just then Angela returned pulling out her pen and notepad. "What would the two of you like." She said after handing them their drinks.

After they ordered and she walked away Namine noticed Jonathan was stareing at her. "Well since we won't be bothered for about half an hour let's get down to bussiness." She said her aura completely changing from friendly mode to an etiquete bussiness women.

"Yes." Jonathan reached for his own breifcase at his feet and pulled a few papers out and layed them ontop of the table. "Well I would like to be in charge, well under you in charge, " He smiled as he talked, Namine just jestured for him to go on. "To be in charge of building an apartment building..."

"There are many apartment buildings here in Kinsale Mr. Strait." She interrupted now kind of annoyed to have wasted her time when she could of been trying to get closer to Alura.

"No, Miss you don't understand. It is to be build in the finest part of town resembling that of the mansons that reside there now." He pulled out a sketched picture of his 'model' apartment.

She fingered through the pages. It did look like a fancy mansion on the outside, much like the ones she drives past whenever she has to come into town. Looking furthur through the sketches she saw how each apartment was still as glamorous as a mansion but with the size of a small home. "How many in each building?" She asked not looking up from the sketches.

"There are seven in each individual 'mansion' and there are two mansions on each set of land with I'd like to say about 300 arces of land." He pointed to a sketch. "See here, it is more of a a comunity of a sort for people of all ages. At all stages of life."

"Yes, I see. This is a wonderful idea Mr. Strait. How much is it going to cost me?" She asked going staight to the point, even though she really did like the idea she needed an estimate.

"Well about €439,960. That includes everything we need to get the project up and running and all of the fine decore for each residance."

Translating the total in her head. "That is about a quarter million Mr. Strait."

"I am aware, is that a problem?" He asked a bit nervous.

"Oh, No. I am sorry. Father had put the money in a American bank here in Ireland because he always said it is eaiser to transfer American money into any other kind of money. I myself am not so sure of that. I have been trying to learn an easier way at transfering the money but I have failed." She smiled sweetly. "I can tell you this though in my twelve years at this business I have become an expert at translating any kind of money to the American dollars and back again." She laughed, mostly towards herself.

He begun to laugh as well. "Yes, I sapose you would have to having your bussiness account set up in American money.

"Yes. Well about this project. I would like to start as soon as possible. How long do you think it will take once we have begun?"

"About a year if all goes well. Well if things follow my plan." Jonathan laughed. "Oh, our food is here."

"Thank you, Angela." Namine said with a smile.

"Yes, Thank you this looks delicious." Jonathan agreed.

"Enjoy. Is there anything else I can get you?" They just shook there heads no. "Ok, Enjoy." Angela said as she walked away.

They finsihed there meals and Namine billed the meal to her bussiness account as they walked towards the door. "It was nice to meet you. I will see you soon, So we can set up a meeting with the rest of the staff and look for a lot to start building." Namine shook his hand and walked towards her car to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven Months Have Passed!!!

"I am headed out again everyone. Bye." She walked towards the foyer as everyone said 'Bye' to her. Well everyone except Alura, she followed her out.

"Namine?" Alura finally spoke up when they walked out the front door.

"Yes, Baby Girl." Namine stopped walking to face her.

"Are you going to dinner with Jonathan again?" She asked looking towards the ground.

Suspicious as to why she was asking Namine continued to dig a little deeper. "Yes, I am we are have a casual dinner date today." She only told half of the truth. Looking at the smaller womens face, trying to find any kind of emotion. She couldn't.

"Oh, Ok." Alura just stood there.

Still nothing, she finally said "I have to be going now." With that she got into her car.

_"She hasnt kissed me on the cheek in months now. She use to do it every time she left."_ Alura's mind racing as she watched the red headed Angel of her dreams start her car. _"What the hell am I doing just standing her. Fucking tell her already! You're going to lose her to this, this American."_ Screaming at her self with-in her own mind. She kinda laughed in her head for not being able to come up with anyting besides 'American' _"I don't have any problems with any other American who visits my country but I certainly do not take well to someone who is trying to steal away my girl." _She paused. _"Well sorta my girl."_ Namine started to pull out of the driveway. _"I can't let her do this..."_ With that Alura started to run down the driveway but was unable to catch up in her heels. She knew she had to take them off so she did, quickly, and continued running. _"Good thing this is a long driveway going up to the property."_ She thought to herself as she caught up to the green Jaguar, XK Series. "Namine!" She yelled hoping she heard her.

The car slowed to a stop. "Were you chasing me?" Namine asked as she exited her car.

Bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breathe, all Alura could do was nod.

"What it is that you had to stop me?" Asking the dark haired beauty, with a hint of curiousity in her voice.

"I, I..." Breathing deeper to help regain her composure. "I need to tell you something." Now standing looking at Namine.

Namine smiled she hardly ever got to see Alura during the day without her heels on. She only stood four feet twelve inches, to her own stature of five feet eight inches, Namine loved how fragile she was. Namine looked up the driveway and saw two white objects in the middle of it. _"She took them off to catch me..."_ "And what is it?"

"I, well..." Pausing looking up at Namine's face. Quickly blerting out what was on her mind, cuz she knew if she didn't say it quickly she would back out. "I don't want you to go to this dinner with Jonathan, Namine. It isn't because I think he is a bad person or anything, I have met him, you know that. I just, well honestly it hurts seeing you well knowing you are with someone else. You don't even kiss my cheek good bye any more. I love You Namine. That night when i came into your room because of the storm, I was trembling because I wanted to finally tell you how I felt. But I couldn't because you asked if we would always be friends. I can't hold it in anymore. I am sorry if I messed things up. If you want me to just leave, I will understand. I just couldn't live with myself anymore. You are always on my mind and the past few months you have been pulling more and more away from me. I love you. I always have... I am sorry." Alura was now crying.

Namine stepped closer. She placed her hand on Alura's chin bringing her eyes to look at Namine's. Whiping away her tears she leaned forward and placed her lips onto Alura's lips. Alura sank deep into the kiss wandering if this was real. After Namine released her lips from her own she looked at her blue eyes and said aloud. "Eyes, I have always fallen into." She smiled. "Alura I have been waiting years to hear them words from your lips, Waiting what seemed like eternity to be able to kiss you." She pulled Alura close to her and sighed. With no more then a sweet whisper she said. "I have always loved you too, Alura."

Alura's heart rejoiced. "I am sorry it has taken me so long to tell you it is just, well with the way you have been acting towards me I was afraid of losing our friendship. I love you too much and even if i had to just be your firend it was so much better then not having you in my life at all."

"Don't be, Baby Girl. Everything is ok. I love you and you are my girl. I have always been yours, I have just been waiting for you." She kissed Alura passionatly again. "Now I have to go meet Jonathan. He is waiting for me."

With disbelief she looked up at her love. "I thought we were together now? Why are you still going?"

Namine smiled. "We are together Baby Girl, and I am still going to meet Jonathan's wife. This will be the first time I get to meet her. She has been in Cork up until now. She missed him too much and I told him if he needed a place to stay because of the project they could come here for a while. See he doesn't have enough money to continue to pay for a hotel here and bring her along with him. She was pleading for him to come home because she missed him. He was going to go back home for a few days, but I told him they could come here." She kissed Alura again. _"I will never get tired of kissing you."_ "So you see I would like to meet his wife before she moves in."

"Wife?!" Alura repeated. _"All this worrying for nothing. He is married." _ "I am sorry, I thought..."

"Don't worry." Namine examined Alura's face and asked. "You don't regret telling me do you?"

"Oh my NO!." Alura said. "What about there home in Cork?"

"It is payed for. They own it so there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Well you better get going." She stood on her tip-toes to kiss Namine one mroe time before she left. "I love you, Namine."

"I love you too, Baby Girl." She kissed her again, and started walking back to her car that was still running. "Now go get your shoes before someone backs out on them." Namine said with a laugh.

"Oh, My shoes!" Alura turned to go back for them. "Hey! Love!"

Namine peeked out of the car window. "Yes?"

Alura smiled as she walked backwards. "I love you! Have a good time, see you when you get home!"

"Thank you. I love you too!" Namine then drove off towards town.

Alura ran towards the house, making sure to grab her shoes on the way in the house. When she entered the house Aiden was walking up the stairs. He glanced down at her. "Why are you so cheery and what happened? Did your shoes finally break?"

She beamed a huge smile. "No they didn't I had to catch Namine before she left. I needed to take them off so I could catch her"

"Why?" He asked?

"Well we are together now." She said and her heart went a flutter. _"Finally"_

"It's about damn time." He laughed and went up the stairs.

"Oh, and get everyone together. We have to get one of the guest rooms ready. Jonathan and his wife will be staying with us for a little bit."

"Ok." He said turning around. "Wait he's married?"

"Yea, Who knew?" She laughed shruging her shoulders walking towards the kitchen to see if Luana needed any help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n hope it is good so far. and once again I am sorry for my horrid spelling. :-( you can leave me comments at the bottom of this page on the left there is a box to submit a comment. thanks. 33


	5. Chapter 5: You are Who?

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

Sexual Content!!! You have been warned!

This Chapter is for My Very Own, Baby Girl. She knows who she is. :Kisses:

Light at the End of the Tunnel

You Are Who?

A month after they got together. Which means it has been eight months since the project started.

Namine slowly closed the front door. She started walking through the fowyer and up the main staircase when she was startled by a silent cry. Namine followed the cry. She found herself in the dinning room doorway before she figured out who the crys were comming from. "Michiru? What's wrong? Why are you still awake it is past two am."

Michiru quickly whiped her eyes free from her tears. "I, um. Nothing, I couldn't sleep"

Namine walked closer to her with a look of condolence. "Are you sure Michi? You know you can tell me anything. What's keeping you awake, causing you to be down here in the dinning room alone crying?" Namine asked, sincerly concerned.

Just then Michiru lept into Namine's arms her tears falling freely now. "I am nervous, about the wedding and all." She slowly mumbled out. "I don't have any family to invite. They all hate me and I would love to have a huge wedding but I know I can't. Even if I could who would come?" She steped back and looked up, Namine could see the tears glistening in her eyes from the light of the fire. "Maybe I shouldn't go through with this..." SHe trailed off.

"You were so happy about this marriage Michi. Don't worry. EVeryhting will fall into place. Even if we can't get alot of people to come you have your friends there for the two of you. And if you want a big wedding you plan it and I will pay for it." Namine smiled at Michiru, She returned the smile gratefully. "Besides our favorite couple has to get married. Makes for good reading." Namine Winked. "How do you think my story would go if I said, and I quote. 'Michiru couldn't marry Haruka becuase noone would be there' That would be silly, don't you think?"

Michiru smiled. "Yea it would be..." She stopped talking, now looking towards the fire.

"Besides if you love someone, as much as the two of you obviously do then it wouldn't matter who was there because only the two of you would exsist at the moment you two are joined." Michiru looked up at Namine surprised by hearing that. Namine realzed what she said and stumbled out a, "Or, so I have heard." Namine looked away smiling sheepishly.

"Never thought you, to be the head over heels romantic type, Namine." Michiru smiled causeing Namine to blush. "Love always shows ones true colors." Michiru sighed.

"Which reminds me I have to get to my room. Alura should be waiting for me there. I didn't mean to run so late at work today." Namine turned to leave with a little giddy in her steps. She could hear Michiru's faint laughter as she accended the staircase to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine entered her room as quietly as she could. She wasn't as quiet as she'd of liked to be because she ran into the door as she tryed to close it causing it to slam shut. _"Oh, man I have to get use to having someone in my room. I hope I didn't wake her."_ She didn't even worry about dressing for bed, she removed her blazer, green satin v-neck shirt and let her skirt fall to the ground after unzipping it. She crawled into her cold bed in just her panties, only to find noone waiting there for her. "What?!" She sat up and turned the light on. Looking around what she thought was proven right, Alura was not in here. "But, I thought..." She trailed off as she swung her feet out of her bed and onto the cool hard wood floor. "Where are you at Alura? I thougth for sure you would of been in my bed like evry other ngiht..." She luahged quietly to herself for talking to herself. She walked over towards the door that lead into Alura's room. Once she got to it she grabbed the handle and was about to turn it, she felt uneasy and she stopped. _"Wait, what if she doesn't want to sleep in my bed with me tonight. Should I disturb her?"_ She removed her hand about ready to walk back towards her bed, when she grabbed the doorknob again and opened it anyway. _"Your my girl. If you don't want to sleep in my bed I will sleep in yours with you."_ She made her way across Alura's room with ease. She has been in it more than enough to know where every last thing was. When she reached the bed she could hear Alura softly breatheing. "Baby Girl?" Namine asked in a whisper, standing above her sleeping form. "Baby Girl?"

Alura's eyes blinked slowly open, she could see Namine standing above her. Thinking she was dreaming she blinked her eyes a few more times trying to focus. She examined her more carefully and realized she was not dreaming. Namine was standing above her... She made out the outline of her breasts in the shadows..._"In nothing but her panties..." _"Namine? I didn't know when you would be home and I didn't want to be in your way." She paused gazing at her flawless form. "What are you doing in here?" Alura asked in a dreamy voice.

"I wanted to sleep with my girl, is that a problem?" Namine asked with a bit of concern in her voice. Alura smiled moving the blanket aside reveiling she wore only a small pale orange nighty. Just then Namine realized she hadn't grabbed her robe... _"She must think I am crazy, comming to her in the middle of the night only wearing underwear..."_

Namine became a bit nervous and Alura could tell. Alura reached out towards Namine and grabbed the front of her panties causeing Namine to yelp a bit from surprise and fall onto the bed. Her face was right below Namine's so she took full advantage of the moment and leaned forward to capture Namine's lips with her own. Namine sank into the kiss, not sure of what to do. She could feel Alura's small hands on the bare skin of her back and couldn't hold back anymore. She wrapped her arm around Alura's waist to pull her closer to her, feeling the silky texture of Alura's ngihty pressed against her bare breasts made her breathe a bit heavier. Namine's other hand moving through Alura's short touseled hair, as she slowly fell into what she has always wanted.

All of a sudden Alura sat up, pulling the pale orange nighty off of her small frame. Reveiling the pink nipples of each breast, and no panties covering her neatly trimmed area. _"Absoultly Gorgeous!"_"You're perfect" Namine whispered as she dove back at Namine with a fearce kiss of passion. Namine's hands traveling the unexplored taritory of the women she has always loved. Her hands moved from the nape of her neck, down the smooth silky skin of her back to her buttocks and over her sensual legs, that were now on either side of her. Namine kissed her breasts and collor bone then looked up to Alura, who sat on top of her lap and took her head in her hand and asked. "Are you sure about this, Baby Girl? I didn't mean for this to happen tonight... I really only came in to sleep beside you tonight." Namine managed to get out through all the kisses Alura kept showering her with.

She paused looking at Namine seriously, with the passion still burning in her eyes. "I know, Love. I have known you far to long not to of known that." She kissed her again. "And besides who the hell could resist a gorgeous women comming to their bed in the middle of the night in nothing but a pair of lacy panties?" Namine blushed. "Just love me, Love. I've waited all my life to have moment like this with you... Please don't stop." She said sounding as if she were begging her.

How could she refuse such a wish of her only love? She knew she couldn't, Namine pulled her closer and rolled her over onto the silky sheets with there lips still together. "I will never stop showing you how much I love you..." She trailed off as she trailed kisses from the top of her chin, down her neck, over her suculant breast, past her belly button. To the insides of her thighs...

Alura figited with pleasure and slowly and unsteadly got out an "I Love you Namine. Never leave me. I need you."

Namine smiled and continued what she was doing. _"Now I have you and I won't ever let you go. You'll be mine forever Baby Girl..."_"I love you too..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden sat the breakfast table as Knoel walked in. "Where is Namine? Did she come home last ngiht?" Knoel asked getting the glasses out of the cabnent to help Aiden set the table.

"Yes, she came home. I seen her before she went up to her room." Michiru said.

"She isn't in her room." Knoel said puzzled.

"That's because she's in Alura's room. They woke me up last night." Aiden said with an anoyyed smile.

"You mean they?" Michiru shyly asked. Only recieving a nod from Aiden.

"It is about time they did it. They have been dating a month now and with all that built up passion from all those years together I am surprised they were able to wait this long." Haruka said as she finsihed beating the eggs for omlets.

"Well I know all of this but I wish they would of waited to do it in Namine's room. I can't hear from in there." Aiden said.

Knoel laughed. "Someone sounds a bit jealous" Teasing Aiden.

"Oh shut up. I have a girl. It just bugs me when I have things to do the next day and I don't get any sleep."

Everyone laughed. "I know, you don't have to defend yourself," Knoel smiled. "Unless..." Aiden's head flew up with an 'I dare you to say it' look. Knoel burst out laughing. "You know I am jokeing, calm down man."

"Someone should go wake the love birds up. I need to know what they want to eat." Haruka said through her own laughter.

"Oh, No. I am not doing it. I don't even want to know what that room looks like, from what I heard last night the bed is probably stripped down and they are naked on the floor. No thank you." Aiden said quickly backing out of waking them up.

"I kinda have to agree with Aiden I don't really want to see them naked. I've known them far to long to even want to have to remember that..." Knoel agreed.

"Michi?" Haruka asked.

"Now, you know better then to ask me to walk in on something like that." Michiru said with a blush.

"Oh come on guys. It is called knocking before you enter." She looked around. Noone was going to look at her. "Fine, bunch of babies. Michiru watch your omlet. I'll be back." Haruka said as she threw the towel she was holding onto the counter and walked through the swinging door that lead to the dinning room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of blue eyes looking into her own. "Why hello." She could still feel her soft skin beneathe her hands. Alura's breasts pressed to her own chest. She smiled, remembering the ngiht before.

"Morning, Love." Alura said smiling as she layed her head back against Namine's bare breast.

Namine pulled her tighter. "We have to be getting up and dressed soon before someone comes to wake us. Just then there was a knock at the door. "See I told you." Namine said with a slight laugh, causing Alura to grown and burry her head under the blankets against Namine. Another knock came. "Yes? We are awake."

"Ok. You two want an omlet? I am making them." Haruka said through the door.

"Yea, sure we'll be right down." Namine said. "See, I told you."

"You think they heard us?" Alura said now flushed.

"If anyone did it was aiden."

"Oh, that's great..." Alura said getting out of bed to get a shower. _"After last night we both could use one... Humm, I wander."_ "Namine?" Alura called from her bathroom.

"Yes?" Walking into the bathroom.

"Would you like to join me?" She said with a devilish little smile on her face.

"Oh yea..." Namine closed the door and locked it behinde her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later.

"So you two finally decided to join us?" Haruka said as she helped Michiru clean up the cooking mess.

"Yea, sorry we decided to go out for break fast so we slept in a bit longer." Namine smiled.

"Sure you did." Aiden said with a smirk of his own.

"Ready? Baby Girl?" She turned to find Alura was not behinde her. "What is she doing?" Looking back through the dinning room to see if she could see her. She couldn't."Oh before I forget, Jonathan's wife will be here today She is very lovly with a very charming personality. Make sure she is welcome. She will be ariving without Jonathan today, we have some things to do at the office. Her first name is Amber. Please be nice and respectable, no matter what mood you are in." Looking at Aiden. "I know you all will be but I must say it. She will be with us a little over five months, to make sure everything goes as planned once the project is complete"

Looking towards Luana Namine continued. "Please make sure Jonathan and Amber's room is finsihed for her arrival. She will be here at noon. Most has been done by everyone else. I just need you to do the minor things. Make sure that window is open to let in the breeze from the ocean as well."

Luana smiled. "Sure thing."

"Thank You. Oh and send Kolcam to 'Le Imperatrice in a couple hours to get Alura, She wants to do some shopping today and I told her he'd take her around, he likes his outtings with her anyway. Heavens knows why, shopping bpores me unless I am in the mood for it." She laughed and Luana nodded. "Now I have to go find that women. Goodbye everyone, see you later tonight." They all said goodbye, and Namine went off to find Alura.

Namine caught a vision of green and knew she found Alura. "There you are. Ready to go? I am starved."

"After a night like last night I am not surprised." Alura laughed and kissed Namine's cheek where it begun to show the colour red. "Let's go, Love."

"Ok, Everything is set, to 'Le Imperatrice." Namine said grabbing Alura by the waist, pulling her closely as they walked towards the gargage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need help with the bags Miss?" Kolcam asked Alura.

"Just this one." She handed a pink stripped bag to him and carried the rest into the house.

Once in her room she put everything away and thanked Kolcam and went to Namine's room to put the gift she had gotten for her on her bed. She seen someone with red hair tied up in a high fancy pony-tail, walking in the gardens though Namine's window. "Your Home!" She left the gift sitting on the bed and fled from the room, down the stairs and out the front door. She walked quietly around the house into the gardens. Not wanting her to hear her. She walked up behinde the women and wrapped her arms around her reaching to kiss her neck. "Welcome home, Love." But was startled when the women turned around.

"I fear I am not who you thought I was." The women said smiling.

"Oh, I am sorry. You look so much like my girl friend." She paused. "Wait, who are you and what are you doing on my property?" Now asking a bit concerned.

"You mean Namine? And don't be sorry." The women laughed. "I noticed the resemplance her and I have too when my husband and I had dinner with her to arrange my comming here."

Puzzled at first Alura looked closer and smiled. "Oh, silly me you must be Jonathan's wife. I am sorry I do not know your name. You see Namine id bad with names and has a horrid memory at times." She laughed. "I always tell her I don't know how she manages her bussiness with such a forgetful memory." She laughed again, now looking closer at the women in front of her. _"Wow! She is beautiful. No wander Jonathan took a liking to my Namine. They look like they could be twins."_

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem at times. Seeing you I now have a face to all the stories Namine has told me about." She Smiled and hugged Alura. "My name is Amber Strait. I will be living with you for a few months. It is nice to meet you. I must say you sure know how to mkae a girl feel welcome. I feel like I have known you all my life."

Alura blushed. "Well thank you. Oddly enough I feel that way too. Maybe you and Namine have entertwined souls. You sure do resemble each other and seem very simular."

"Maybe, You never know." Amber laughed. "It's beautiful out here. I love being able to hear the ocean, we own a house close to the river in Cork."

"Namine adores the ocean. The two of you must get along really good." Alura smiled looking at her watch. "Oh, we have to get ready for Dinner." Amber looked at her puzzled. "Long story. I will sum it up on the way into the house." Alura laughed as they walked towards the house. Amber listening to the story about Namine's father and how dinner had to always be formal, but now it was 'Sunday Best' as Namine called it and served promptly at 6:15pm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave me some reviews on here guys. 333 thanks hope everyone like it.


	6. Chapter 6: What stirs Within

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

Italics mean self-talk. Keep an eye out for who it is.

This chapter is for Jen-Na! My very own thesaurus. HAHA. love ya girl.

Light at the End of the Tunnel

What Stirs Within.

Haruka glanced up from the book she was reading in the library, to see Michiru walking towards her with a serious look on her face. Setting the book down on her lap she looked towards the clock. It read 8:23pm. "Is something wrong, Michi?" Haruka asked now looking at Michiru who now stode directly infront of her.

Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes she answered. "Well kind of Ruka."

"Come over here and sit with me." Haruka gestured to the seat beside her. As Michiru sat Haruka continued. "Whats on your mind?"

"Well last night when I said I talked to Namine before she went up to her room..." She paused now looking away from Haruka.

Now worried something more then talking happened Haruka unsteadily asked. "What is it?"

Knowing what Haruka was thinking she quicky reasured her it was that. "Well what it really is, is I was crying when she came home and she heard me." She paused trying to gather her thoughts. "I am afraid, well I was afraid of getting married."

Harukas face dropped and she looked crushed. "Oh..."

Michiru reached forward and touched her cheek tenderly. "Not of marring you, Ruka dear. But because I will have no family to invite and all my dreams of having a big wedding seemed unlikely because of that fact." She smiled at Haruka. "After talking with Namine I realized I dont need alot of people to attend our wedding to have an elagant wedding." Her face starting to lose the smile continued what she was saying. "But the reason I came is because Namine offered to pay for our wedding and I dont like that idea." She paused. "I mean weve been living here for almost thirteen years now practiacally for free. And I feel if we accept we would be taking advantage of her."

Haruka now the one comferting Michiru. "We have known Namine for how long? Do you honestly think shed offer us something then accuse us of taking advantage of her?"

Michiru thought for a second and replyed. "No, I dont."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed Michiru. "You want to head to bed?" Haruka asked with a mischievious smile on her face.

Michiru giggled. "You are such a perv sometimes. Is that all you ever think about?"

Haruka grinned. "Well yes. I mean when I have such a sexy fiance how could I not be horny all the time?" MIchiru leaned forward and captured her lips with her own as she stood. She lead her to the door of the library and up the stairs to there room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amber?" Knoel asked as they walked towards the room her and her husband would be sharing for the next five months.

"Yes? What is it Knoel?"

"I was wandering if you'd like me to show you around tomorrow." He smiled a friendly gesture. "Like around town. I hate being cooped up in a place for too long. I was thinking if i could show you some of the things to do around here you wouldnt feel so nervous going out by yourself."

"That would be nice Knoel. Thank you." She smiled. "I know Jonathan has things to do tomorrow with the project and I think he said Namie was taking the day off tomorrow. Maybe You, Namine, Alura and Myself could go out and do something."

"That'd be wanderful." He said as they apporached the door to her room. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow once everyone is awake."

"Alright. Goodnight Knoel." Amber smiled as she entered her room.

"Goodnight." He walked down the hall towards his own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later there was a soft knock at Amber's door. "Yes? Who is it?" Amber asked trying to figure out who it was before she decided to put on her robe.

Hesitantly Alura answered. "Um its me, Alura."

Since it was just her, Amber sat her robe back down at the edge of the bed and replied. "Oh, come in."

The door slowly opened and Alura walked in looking towards the floor. When she looked up she seen Amber sitting in the middle of a king size bed with the blankets pulled um to her waist. She only wore a vibrant green nighty. Alura didnt know how long, or how short it was for that matter, because of the blankets covering her bottom half. _"Wow, She sure is beautiful." _Alura thought to herself with a sigh. "Well I just wanted to see how your day went." Alura smiled with ease. "May I?" She asked gesturing towards the chair by the window.

"Oh you dont have to sit way over there. That chair is queit uncomfertable anyway. You can sit on the bed." She smiled. "I wont bite, I promise." Amber teased.

Causing Alura to laugh she walked over towards the end of the bed and sat facing Amber. _"Such pretty skin, I wander if its soft?" _Alura smiled then quickly lost the smile. _"Stop it! You are finally with Namine! Do you want to fuck that up?! And besides shes happily married!"_ "Um, What was I saying when I came in?"

"Asking me about my day today." Amber let out a giggle, at how uneasy she was making Alura. "Are you alright?" She asked knowing fully what was wrong with her.

Shocked and now starting to blush Alura forced a smile. "Yes, I am fine. I know Jonathan and Namine wont be home til late tonight. Namine never gets home before 2am on nights she works with Jonathan."

"Oh?" Amber asked, Intreged of where Alura was going. _"Stop it Amber. Your going to get yourself too deep in this flirting."_ Amber looked at Alura with a tender smile. _"But she is so heavenly. And I havent been with a women in so long."_ She sighed.

"Yes, I mean, Um..." Alura stumbled over her words well aware of what Amber was getting at. "I didnt know if you knew not to wait up for Jonathan or not." She breathed a sigh of relief. _"I cant fall into this. I just cant."_ She stood at the end of the bed now.

"Oh... Ok." Amber smiled. "I never wait for him anymore. Even when he was at home. He is always off late at night with work related things." Amber said knowing well of what he really does in his spare time.

_"Thats strange."_ Alura thought to herself. "Alright. Well I will see you in the morning then." She started walking towards the door.

"Ok, Love. Sleep well." Amber said sweetly from her bed.

_"She called me Love... What the hell is this feeling for?!"_ Alura cursed herself as she got to the door. "Alright, Goodnight Amber." _"Or should i say goodngiht, Beautiful?"_ Alura smiled at the thoughts racing in her mind as she walked to her own room. Walking right past Namine's door to her own. She was tired and determinded to get sleep tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber awoke with a start. Looking around the dark room, she sighed. _"Why is that just a dream. What is going on?"_ She thought and looked towards the window. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good" She said quietly in the dark to noone but herself.

She walked towards the door and halfway there she stopped and turned to get her robe. _"You cant just go prancing around in nothing Amber, This isnt your house."_ Thinking to herself as she pulled the robe around her and tightened the belt. She walked queitly out her door and left it open so noone would wake up when she closed it.

Standing at the top of the stairs she smiled. "What a beautiful estate." She said as she walked down the stairs with her fingers gliding across the banister rails. She made her was through the dinning room towards the kitchen when she ran into someone.

"Ouch!" Came a small voice in the dark.

"Oh I am sorry. I was just headed outside through the kitchen door. I need some air and I didnt want to wake... Alura!" Amber stopped what she was saying when the sillouette of Alura figure was presented to her eyes. Alura was staning there in front of her with a small pale pink nighty. It barly hit the tops of her short legs. Amber smiled at the sight.

"I went to get something to drink." Alura standing there still, Trying not to move around too much cuz of what she was wearing. "Um, Did I wake you?"

"No you didnt." _"Well not in an awakened state atleast."_ Amber smiled at the thoughts of the dream playing in her head. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just wanted some water to take up stairs with me." She now looked to the floor where her glass sat.

"Oh I am sorry. Let me help you clean it." They both reached for the cup at the same time and their hands touched. Amber smiled as she took hold of her hand. "Let me, I caused you to drop it. I should of just opened my window."

Alura blushed and relvieled, "Its alright. I am happy to see you again tonight."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I cant help but feel theres something there between us. Its like I said earlier today when we first met. I feel like Ive known you forever." Alura smiled. "I mean I cant explain it..."

Amber leaned forward and kissed Alura. Causing Alura to fall backwards on the cool tiled floor beneathe the two. Amber broke the kiss and looked at Alura. Trying to get anything from her facial expression. "I am sorry, I just had to know."

"Dont be." Alura looked into the eyes of the women inches from her own face. "I dont understand any of this myself." She reached forward and ran her fingers through Ambers hair bringing her closer into another more passionate kiss.

After the kiss broke Amber smiled down at the smaller women below her. "You look rather confused Love." Amber stood and helped Alura up. "Its alright. Dont look so down. I wont bother you anymore." Amber leaned forward and kissed Aluras forhead. "I am in no rush with my life. I take things day by day. Youll figure out what it is you truly want." And with that Amber walked past Alura towards the kitchen to take her walk in the gardens.

Leaving the now dazed Alura standing in the middle of the dinning room wandering what just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If only she knew the truth." Amber said aloud as she walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden. Her bare feet hitting the cool ground sent a rush through her. She loved being outside, conected to mother earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isnt a whole lot but I have many ideas going on in my head. I need reviews!!! I am trying to decide how I want this story to go.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth be Told

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

Italics mean self-talk. Keep an eye out for who it is.

Light at the End of the Tunnel

Truth be Told.

"Jonathan, have you had a chance to even meet anyone else in the house yet?" Namine asked as they walked to the front door of the house.

He laughed a bit and then smiled. "Sadly no. I was hoping we could finish up early tonight so I could meet everyone but things ran late."

"Like always." Namine laughed. She opened the door and they walked in. "Well I will show you to the room you and your wife will be sharing and then I will introduce you to everyone tomorrow before you leave for work."

"Thats right you don't have to work tomorrow, Lucky devil." He said with a laugh causing Namine to join as they walked up the stairs and down the right hall towards the guest wing. "Well here is your room. Your wife is probably waiting up for you, she hasnt seen you in quiet some time now."

He smiled, his blue eyes dancing at the thought of his wife actually waiting up for him like when they first met. "No, I know my wife she is sleeping, she hasn't waited up for me in years. Sometimes I feel she thinks I am cheating on her when I work late." His smile fading at his last remark.

"I wouldn't worry about it. But then again you are not me. Maybe you should talk to her about it." Namine sugessted.

"Yea maybe." Jonathan said as he bid Namine goodnight and walked into his room. "_I think I will give her sister a call before I go to sleep, It is still early there. Maybe she knows something."_ He thought to himself as he took his blazer off and went into the bathroom, queitly so he doesn't wake Amber.

He pulls his cell phone from his pants pocket and calls her. The phone rings a few times before the line is picked up. "Hello?" Comes a voice on the otherside.

"Hello, Courtney, Its Jon. How are you? I didn't wake you did I?" Jon asks, a bit nervous to just jump into what he called for.

"Yes, I know who this is Jonakins." A girl with dark brown hair and peircing blue eyes, laughed at the old childhood name. "I am doing pretty good. And no you didn't wake me its only about 9pm here, I just got home from the firm." Courtney said looking over to her clock. "But it is late there is anything wrong with Amber?" She asked now a bit concerned.

"Oh, No. But I do have a question concerning her." He said.

"Ok." Courtney said taking a seat beside her husband who was playing with one of his old guitars he found in the attic.

"I know she talks to you alot and I was just wandering somethings before I actually brought it up with her." He continued.

"What is it?" Courtney asked now curious.

"Well ok this is going to sound weird but for months she hasn't been waiting up for me anymore after I get off of work, Cause I use to call her before i went to bed but she stoped answering and I asked her one day and she simply said she doesn't wait up anymore. I was kinda worried she might think I was cheating on her or something because I know my wife and I know how she thinks from time to time. I don't know maybe I am just being parinoid but I was wandering if she has said anything to you at all." He finally breathed, after blurting it all out.

"Well, I don't like getting in the middle of things but like you said you know your wife and maybe you should go ahead and talk to her about this." Courtney said knowing Amber has said something like this to her before.

"Well that answered my question." He said getting a little aggrivated at Amber for even thinking it. "Thanks Noodle. I love you. Talk to you later ok."

Courtney laughed. "Noones really called me Noodle in a few years, besides Amber every now and then. I love you too. Get some sleep."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye"

Jonathan closed his phone and walked out of the bathroom to his bed. When he looked up he jumped back in surprise. "You're actually awake? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yes, and No. I have been having problems sleeping." Amber moved the blankets aside for him to get in with her. "Who were you talking too?" She asked after he got into bed with a little suspicion in her voice.

He noticed and sighed. "Your sister..." He moved to look at her, she was still sitting up in the bed. "Amber why do you think I am always cheating on you?" He asked her. She was going to talk but he cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say, to finsih what he had to say. "Just let me finsih." He said as he continued. "No, your sister didn't come out and say you said anything to me but I know her and how she walks around things." Jonathan sat up so he could face Amber. "We haven't faught in years, since we were younger and I dont want this to turn into one either, but you have to talk to me. I have never cheated on you and we have been through alot in our life together." He smiled. "Amber I love you and when I say I am working late I do mean I am working late. I don't ever want anyone but you, Amber. I mean I have all I want right here with you, I have no need to look outside our marriage."

"I don't know, Jon. I guess I have to trust you on it..." Amber said trialing off. "Well remember when I talked to you on the phone earlier today about Alura?"

"Yea." Jonathan said as they layed down.

"Well I figured out whats been going on. I mean why I had to kiss her and all the dreams and why I feel so close to her." Amber said.

"Yea, did something come to you?" Jon asked pulling her close.

"Well I think in a past life her and I was actually together and you and Namine was together." She paused. "I know it sounds weird but thats why we both have such a connection with each of them. I guess that's why I feel threatened by her with you. Thinking you were cheating on me with her. I mean cause I did kiss Alura because of the past but mine wasn't actually me, me doing it. God, that sounds so much like a bad cover up." Amber laughed.

"Yea it does, but I know how we are and I know there's something more to all this too." Jon said, breatheing onto Amber's neck.

"We are a strange couple." AMber laughed, trying to move away from his breath on her. "I don't want anyone but you either Jon." Amber said turning around to face him.

"I am happy about that, cause it would be a little strange to just switch partners." He laughed causeing Amber to laugh along with him.

"I have to get some sleep, Knoel is going to show me around town tomorrow so I don't have to be stuck on the grounds for the next five months." Amber said trying to turn around to get comfertable.

"Oh, no you dont." Jon said playfully pulling ambers hair and biting her neck...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine walked into her room to find an empty bed. "Why do you keep sleeping in your room?" She said aloud while taking her clothes off. Too tired to even care why, she walked through the door connecting there rooms and queitly got into bed with Alura.

"Namine?" Alura asked hoping it was her.

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

With that Alura sighed a sigh of relief, knowing for sure it was her. "Love, I have to tell you something.." Her voice shakey with what she was about ready to reveil.

"Yes?"

"Well tonight was." She stopped. "I don't really know how to tell you this so I will just say it." She took a deep breath and continued. "Amber kissed me about an hour and a half ago in the dinning room and then I kissed her. I don't understand any of this I feel like I have known her, been with her all my life and I don't know how to explain any of this." She moved to face Namine. "There is no excuse for it and I will understand if you want to break up with me but I want to tell you. Something isn't right about all of this. I can't explain it but I feel I have known her in another lifetime or something." She laughed at herself. "God, that sounds so rediculas. I am sorry." She finally ended and looked at her only love, of this time atleast.

Namine just sat there stairing at her. Trying to make sense of everything that has been going on for months now with her and Jonathan. Nothing physical has happened but they both felt something more that friends. "Well, first off I am not mad. A little hurt it went that far but not surprised."

"Huh?" Alura was very confused.

"I don't know how to explain this either but Jonathan and I have become very close too. And him and I both have felt the way you and AMber feel. The only differance is we haven't acted on it." With that said Alura looked down. "It's ok, Baby Girl. I said I wasn't mad. Maybe the four of us should talk about this. Cause like you said there is something going on. I just don't know what it is either. Maybe they do because Jonathan was explaining some things to me a few days ago before Amber came." Namine pulled Alura closer and said "Let's just get some sleep. Dont worry too much about it. Wanna go to my bed?" She asked with a glisten in her eye.

Without a word Alura smiled and got out of bed and held Namine's hand and led her to her room...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this isn't as long as my usual chapters but i gotta cut it off somewhere. Otherwise I won't ever have more then one chapter. lol. Review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Comes to an End

Disclaimer I do not own Haruka and Michiru or any Sailor Moon characters. This Story and all other Characters are mine.

Italics mean self-talk. Keep an eye out for who it is.

AN: I don't know how much more of this I will wirite. I might just end it here. Because It explains what i started from the beginning. I dont get any reviews but many people have read it so I don't really know. [[Sorry for the two alerts for this chapter forgot the disclaimer for Setsuna, and all. :-

Light at the End of the Tunnel

Comes to an End.

It's been a few days since Amber was shown around town, Five days to be exact. And herself, Namine, Jonathan and Alura still haven't had their talk. Not that they haven;t wanted too they all just seem so busy. Amber is standing outside one of the towns little shoppes. Her long red hair flowing in the wind as she gazes at a cute little bright, green, summber dress in the disply through the window. _"I love that color."_ She thinks to herself, a soft smile forming on her lips. She is pulled from her thoughts by a ringing in her purse. "Who could that be?" She asks aloud still exaiminging the dress in the window. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Amber. It's Alura." The small black haired girl replyed from the other line.

"Oh Hi. How are you today?" She asked wandering why she called.

"I am good." She paused just wanted to get on with why she called in the first place. She felt uneasy talking to her. "Well Namine just called me and she said for me to call you to let you know to have you meet her and Jonathan as well at her favorite place. You've been there before." She stopped.

"Ok. But what time?" Amber asked she was getting impiatiant with how short Alura has been with her these past few days.

"Three." Alura said bluntly.

"That's in half an hour. When did you talk to her?" She asked.

"A few hours ago. Just be there. Bye." And with that she hung up before Amber could say another word.

_"What the hell was that about?!?! I better get going or I won't make it there in time."_ She thought to herself with a deep frown etching her face. _"I guess I will have to come back for you."_ She said looking longingly at the dress in the window and started in the direction of the resturant.

Alura walked through the doors and was greeted by Jezabelle. "Hello Ma'am. Mrs.Kaknom is right this way." She said without a pause and led her to Namine's usual table where she seen Jonathan and her beloved Namine.

As she aproached the table both Namine and Jonathan stood to greet her. "Hello Alura." Jonathan said with a smile.

"Hi Baby Girl." Namine said as she kissed her cheak holding her chair out for her.

"Hello you two." She smiled polightly.

"Did you call my wife?" Jonathan asked smileing towards Alura.

"Yes I did." She didn't return the smile, she just continued to stair at the glass of wine Jezabelle gave her. She was uneasy with this whole situation really.

Jonathan looked at Namine with a questioned look, Namine just shrugged her shoulders this was the first shes notcied any change in Alura and it worried her.

"I am curious to know why I am here though." Alura finally spoke up after having her wine glass refilled.

"Well Actually Amber told me to set this up. So I don't know whats taking her." Jonathan said looking toward Namine.

Just as Namine was about to speak she looked in the direction of two people walking towards her. One was Jezebelle followed by the red haired girl who looked so much like her. "I see you made it Amber." Jonathan stood to greet his wife with a short passion filled kiss.

"Yes." Was all Amber said while glancing at Alura.

After they all took there seats again Jezebelle got a drink for Amber and sent the waiter to take their orders. While there food was being prapaired there was an ackward silence between them.

Finally Amber couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, breaking the deathly silence. Well as you all know by now I am sure," Amber said looking at her husband. "I have something to tell everyone." She continued while adjusting herself in her chair. "First I have to have everyone promise that nothing said leaves this table. Or Setsuna will have my head." Each looked puzzled by the name. Well everyone but Jonathan he has met Setsuna before.

"Um ok?" Alura said confused.

"Sure" Namine said confidently but still very intreged with what was going on.

"Ok. Well your two dear friends Michiru and Haruka are apart of something great. I can't go into detail with it exactly. But Setsuna needed to find them. Or atleast know where they were located for future referance. And through the time gate she found a connection to where they could be located." She paused studying each of there faces. "I know this sounds crazy but once I explain I will have you two meet Setsuna. She can better explain this. But I needed to explain some things first." She stopped, taking a sip of her peach tea. "Well the connection she had found was a women who's name was Nikihaku." She continued. "But much to her dismay when she tracked me down I was not the women she searched for. You see I am only half the women she seeked. Nikihaku breaks down to be 'two soul'. I was but one half of Nikihaku's soul. Nikihaku was deeply in love with two people. A man and a women. But back in her time she would of been killed for loving another women. She was married to a man named Jinkoi and loved him deeply. But in secret she had an ongoing affair with Aikou. Sadly Jinkoi found out about his wives mistrust and killed himself. When Aikou had been found out about her loving Nikihaku there villiagers had Aikou burned to death while Nikihaku was forced to watch. After she was thrown back into her cell to await her own cruel fate. She used her own power from where she didnt know came from to expel her own soul and split it in two. And with her last breathe as she lay dying on the hay covered death bed she said she just wanted to be free." She stopped talking now looking only at Namine. "Now I said I was only one half of her soul. You, Namine are the other half. That is why the both of us look idenical. We together are Nikihaku's reincarnation. Setsuna told me that after she had found me she learned that each of Nikihaku's souls never met each other in their lifetimes, until this one." She now smiled towards them. "I know how absurd this sounds." She laughed. "I have pretty much the same reaction the two of you have now when she told me all this. I wasn't quiet sure I believed her until I met Alura. Each part of her soul was to love only one sex. But when I seen Alura I couldn't cotain myself exspecially after how she had greeted me. It was like Nikihaku was awakened with-in me. The same I am sure went for you upon meeting my Jonathan." SHe said placing her own hand atop Jonathan's with a smile. "The reason we are so bonded and close to these two is because they are the very male and female in my story."

She smiled lovingly towards the both, her eyes taking on a gleam not her own. "You are my dear Aikou," She said carressing her cheak softly with her hand. "And you," She said turning towards Jonathan with a tear in her eye. "Are my loving husband whom I never meant to betray." She smiled as the single tear fell leaving a shiny moist line trailing down her face. "I never meant to hurt you," Looking from Jonathan to Alura. "Nor did I ever mean for them to hurt you as they did. I felt so helpless." She tryed to smile, but it failed. "I loved you both dearly. Please forgive me." Now facing Namine. "Hello me." She said with a smile. We were never meant to meet but it is nice to feel almost whole again." She smiled as she touched each of their palms individually as Setsuna had directed to awaken the unique souls with-in each of them.

Jonathan just staired in wander as his own eyes turned. "I forgive you my love. I will always be yours." He said as he looked at Namine because she had been the reincarnation of the half that hurt him so. The half that loved another women.

Namine smiled deeply. "Thank you Jinkoi. You don't know how much that means to me." She smiled not knowing where the words or the emotion truely came from.

"And you Amber I forgive you. It isn't your fault what happened to me. I will love you no matter what." Alura said to Amber with a smile on her face and an unknown twinkle in her eye.

Amber smiled. She was the reincarnation of the part of Nikihaku who loved a man deeply, but still adored a women. "Thank you Aikou. It eases my soul to know i have been forgiven from the two I have loved all my life." Amber smiled. "As I am sure you each can tell when my soul was expelled and split one half got less so to speak and the other got more of my personality, yet each was still the same." Amber spoke as Nikihaku. "Namine you never felt whole with a man. The only person who has kept you happy since the day the two of you met was Alura, Aikou's reincarnation." She said looking from Namine to all of them. "And Amber felt a connection with both male and female. But was never complete until she met Jonathan, Jinkoi's reincarnation. Centery after centery I never know which part of my soul will be with which. but I have realized that more of me is always in the body that loves a man. Not because it was the right thing to do back in my time but because I still have urges to be with a women. I guess I am saying Namine got the better deal here with being completly satisfied with just one sex while I am left confused about which half I really am until I find Jonathan or whatever Junkoi's name is in each life. You would think time after time I would be able to realize it but I never do until I find you Jinkoi." Nikihaku smiled through Amber's lips. "That is why I kissed you in the dining room that night over a week ago, Alura." She smiled looking at Alura. "I was calling out for Aikou that was inside of you. I had to make sure it was you. Because like Amber said well I should say I said before we never met our other halves before. So Namine this is the first time I have come close to being one whole soul in thousands of years. It was wanderful meeting you again in this form. Aikou." She said looking at Alura's form. "I Love you, Love. That is why you call Namine Love. It was my Nick name for you those many years ago." She said kissing her hand. Now facing Jonathan's form. "And you My dear husband. Jinkoi, I have loved you year after year hoping to have the chance to hear your forgivance one day. I am sorry I betrayed you then. But I promise since I have expelled my soul into two it will never happen again. I love you and only you." She smiled moving towards him as they kissed deeply. As they pulled away Nikihaku smiled through Ambers form and looked at Namine. "You are my other half. And I am happy I got to meet you. Once I am done telling you this you and Amber will no longer feel and atraction or very strong connection to the others spouse. Yes, there will still be something there. But both of you will be content with your seperate soul mates." She smiled and said "I hope to see you in our next life. It would make things easier if we ever happen to run into each other again." And with that Amber's eyes returned to normal as well as Namine's, Jonathan's and Alura's.

"Told you it was weird." Amber said with a laugh.

Alura spoke up looking at Amber. "That explains alot. All the remorse I was feeling towards you was from Aikou." She smiled a soft smile. "I am sorry."

"It's ok. I kinda figured it had to do with her. Remember I knew all this way before hand." She laughed as she seen there food was coming. "Wow we were that deep in that I had lost track of time."

"Yea" Namine said as if everything that just happened was completley normal. But in her mind it was, she was half of Nikihaku who split her soul in the first place after all.

"Jonathan you ok?" Alura asked.

"Oh, yea sorry. I just wandered why I felt so angry towards you Alura. I know I never showed it but I really did feel strong hate for you. I don't anymore I reasure you." He said with a smile. "But now I understand why. Just stay away from Amber this time eh?" He said with a laugh.

:Only if you stay away from my Namine."

"Deal."

"Deal" They both said with a laugh.

"But as I was saying." Amber laughed. "I wasn't finsihed my story. When Setsuna tracked me down she didn't find Michiru and Haruka because they were with the other half of my soul. SHe had found me first because of me having the dominant soul, so to speak." She laughed as did the others, as they all ate while listenting. "SHe forseen that eventually we would all meet and she never said a word until I talked to her the night I kissed you Alura. She doesn't want Haruka and Michiru to know who she really is. So we musn't say anything to them two. But that is how we tye into this crazy plot. All Setsuna will tell me is that they are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. And that they are part of an outter senshi which Setsuna also is. She is the keeper of time, Sailor Pluto. Which is how we got the information about or past lives. But none of us can repeat it or it puts us all in danger and if that happened Michiru and Haruka will be taken from this life and unlike us after being awakened if they are awakened as there former selves and stay that way. And we will lose them. Setsuna said they are not needed as of right now and she thinks it is best if they continue to live thier lives as they are. That was why I needed you each to swear not to say anything." She finshed speaking.

"Yea I won't say anything." Jonathan said.

"Me either."

"Nor will I." Namine replyed.

"Ok well thanks for a late lunch but I am sick of talking if you excuse me I have a dress to buy." With that she smiled and left to buy that green dress she was stairing at.


End file.
